Wishing On A Stardroid
by windrider sylvanon
Summary: Nine every day girls are warped to the Megaman Universe. Not as crap as it sounds.


This is a Stardroids fic. I decided to write one because I don't see enough. So there.

* * *

"Die, Terra!" The Stardroid dodged the attack by the heavily armed bot, landing with a swift kick in the other's back, but was immediately hit by a ringed Stardroid, and the helmet came loose, and skidded across the floor, as the two did a victory pose. 

"All hail us, for we have brought down the mighty Terra!" The others burst out laughing, as each removed their helmet, revealing them all to be ten teenage girls. One clapped.

"Nice one, Calico, Crystal. That was unbelievable! We'll be ready for the Otakon yet!" She struck her own pose, fake tail drooping. "If my name isn't... PLUTO! And it is." They fell about laughing again, and Sierra gave their fallen friend a hand.

"Hey, Azura, you okay?" Crystal asked, anxiously.

"Yeah, no problem. Did I hurt you, Calico?" the tall girl shook her head, sending plum coloured hair flying.

"Didn't feel a thing. Sylva, how about we find someone to play Sunstar? We need some variety, ya know." Sylva nodded, and she deliberately wiggled her butt and made the tail wave from side to side. Her silver, electric blue tinted eyes shone with enthusiasm and gold, silver streaked hair flashed in the light. Her character was Pluto. The other girls consisted of an ash blonde with bright green eyes, Streak; she was playing Jupiter. There was a white haired girl, Cascade; she played Neptune, and when it was necessary, she also played Megaman. Azura, who played Terra, had green eyes and green hair which had streaks of every autumn colour in it. Calico's eyes were an unsettling purple, and her plum coloured hair was always in a ponytail. She insisted on playing Mars. Rain's hair was two tones of blue, and her eyes were lilac; she often played the character who was missing. Consequently, she had costumes of each and every Stardroid. Today, she was her own character, Lunario.

Then there was Dana; her black eyes shone dangerously, as short violet hair spiked up. She acted as Uranus. Sealia, who had indigo eyes and blue, green streaked hair, played Mercury. Sierra had golden eyes, and strawberry blonde hair, and played Venus. The last girl in their mismatched group, Crystal, was Calico's sister, had one orange eye and one purple eye, and had flame red, short hair. She played the kagemusha, Saturn. All of them suddenly turned as a large whirl of energy appeared.

"What is it?" Azura asked, eying it warily.

"I think it's a portal. Let's go through it!" Sylva suggested, excited. The others shook their heads. "Ah, why not?"

"Can we at least get changed first? If we end up somewhere in the MM Universe, we might be mistaken for the Stardroids." Everyone else agreed with Calico. Sylva nodded, already removing – with difficulty – the boots of her costume. As soon as everyone was changed and wearing baggy jeans or whatever, they looked at each other, nodded, and jumped through the portal.

As they came out the other side, the trademarks of the Megaman Universe made themselves very clear. Well, the blue clothed robot was a dead give away. Sylva flicked a stray lock of hair out of her face. The ten girls were jostled by the fleeing crowds. Out of annoyance, Dana grabbed a random person.

"What's going on?!" She snarled. The man answered hurriedly, tugging at her hand.

"The Stardroids are attacking again!" She dropped him, and he scampered away. Sylva gave Streak a look, and both nodded. Grabbing pipes off the ground, the two ploughed into the crowd, heading for the Stardroids. The closer they got, the fewer people were there. There was the odd corpse lying around, but that was it. Sylva caught sight of one; the Stardroid had bright, almost dazzling white armour, with silver and gold trimming. As she crept closer, Sylva could see the colour of his eyes: lilac. Rain's eye colour. He could only be Lunario.

Streak caught a glimpse of green armour and a beak-like helmet before the being slammed into her. She allowed the Stardroid to flip them right over, so she was sitting on his stomach. Then his helmet fell off. Streak gulped; she hadn't imagined Jupiter to be so handsome. But she still sat on him, restricting any movement and making sure to also restrain his hands. He growled at her.

"Let me go!" Streak gave him a withering look, and replied,

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Jupiter sneered at her.

"Why not? Are you scared or something?" She shook her head, sending her ash blonde hair flying. Some managed to mix in to Jupiter's own platinum hair, giving off a two toned look.

"No, I just don't wanna get zapped by lightning." Streak wasn't really concentrating on the world around her; she was enthralled by the Stardroid's eyes. They were bright and lively, but held an edge of sorrow and pain to them. She only came back to reality when she was flipped onto her back. She grabbed his left arm, and pressed the Case. Now in his civvies, he couldn't use his power without harming himself.

"Let my hands go."

"No."

"What's your name?"

"Streak. And I know who you are, Jupiter." His green eyes locked with hers. She gulped, restraining herself from sitting up and kissing him. Like Sylva with Pluto, she would kill anyone who tried to take her Jupiter picture collection away.

"What do you know of me, then?" Jupiter's answer was shocking, yet simple.

"Everything." He stared at her. Streak nodded.

The others soon appeared on the scene, and immediately pitched in. Calico set fire to Mars' treads, a trick she was known well for at home, then bashed him over the head with a piece of concrete. It didn't make any difference.

Sylva was enjoying herself. She dodged all of her opponent's attacks, her face empty. She then flipped over his head, and, as he turned, whispered,

"Sorry I had to do this." And then she punched him in the face. The cat-like robot fell over, clutching his nose. She collapsed on the floor a few meters away from him, panting. The two looked at each other, and started laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

Rain had the next to impossible task of fighting her own character. Lunario was faster than she had thought, weaving and dodging her punches and kicks. A nearly invisible blur ran him over, while squealing in a high pitched voice:

"TERRA-KUN!!!!" Rain stared at the fallen Stardroid, who grumbled and coughed, raising his head out the dust. She giggled, then started laughing her ass off.

"It's not funny." She shook her head, still laughing, as the tears poured down her cheeks. Lunario shook his head, and then stood up. Both heard a sound that went beyond silence and looked up. Both immediately took two steps backwards, as Crystal crashed landed on top of Saturn. She was triumphantly wearing his ring around her in mimicry of him. Rain chuckled, while Crystal carefully got off the poor robot, and gingerly offered him a hand. Saturn took it, and she pulled him up gently. She blinked as she found her new ring gone, and then looked at the once again ringed Stardroid. A rare smile graced his lips. Crystal smiled back.

Terra, however, was not having fun. He was being hugged by a human girl. And a very clingy one, at that. She would not let go, and he felt his oxygen supply begin to run out. He gasped.

"I need air!" She relaxed her grip slightly, but not enough to let him wriggle out. So here he was, lying on the ground, being literally hugged to death. He suddenly found himself free, and heard a snarl. He turned and saw Azura looking Sunstar in the eyes, snarling and growling. Something slammed into his back, making him drop her. He turned to find Calico lying on the floor, her eyes wide open. Mars had finally dislodged her, and sent her flying into the robot. She lay there panting, and slowly sat up. She raised her hand to her head, and groaned.

"Oh, my head..." she grumbled, then shakily stood up, and zipped off in the opposite direction. Azura, once again, had gotten hold of Terra, and was petting his hair and blowing gently in his ear. This time he was definitely enjoying it. A charged shot suddenly hit him in the chest, and Azura's eyes turned to slits. Megaman stood there, charging another blast. She growled and slowly climbed to her feet. She was suddenly grabbed from behind, and found herself flying up, being carried by Blues. She struggled as she tried to free herself. Blues swore quietly.

"What are you trying to do?! You'll get yourself killed!" She kicked him in the shins.

"Lemme go! I wanna go back to Terra!" She snarled, wriggling. Finally, unable to listen to her anymore, Blues dropped her in midair. She fell like a comet. "Terra, help!" Terra looked up, and shot off into the air to catch her. He did, and she lay in his arms, trembling from the shock. Sylva stood up, having finally caught her breath, and ran over as Terra gently placed his feet back on the ground. Azura was clinging to him like a limpet.

Sierra was about to kill Venus. She really was. If she didn't like him so much, she would've already. As he tried to punch her again, she grabbed his arm and flipped herself over him, while pressing his Flash Case. In a flash, his armour was gone and he was in his civvies. A charged blast hit Venus in the back and he went flying. His head hit a piece of concrete, knocking him out. Sierra whirled. It was Megaman. She was grabbed by Blues, who held up a strange smelling cloth to her mouth and nose. Chloroform, she realised, after she breathed in. She tried to kick, but her body was already half asleep. She slowly closed her eyes and was dragged off.

Dana had had enough. She idly wondered if their imitations of flash cases actually worked here, and hurriedly stabbed it, to find out. Her answer was a flash of light, and then she found herself wearing a very nifty battle outfit. She grabbed the weapon off her back and just slammed it through Uranus' legs, surprised as it swept his feet out from under him. She pointed the sharp end at a hole in his armour, just below his throat. It was almost unnoticeable, but as she often played him, she knew every dent and hole in his armour.

"Dana! Sierra's gone!" Crystal yelled, as the other girls dog-piled Sunstar so Azura wouldn't be interrupted as she petted Terra's hair again. Looking back, she sighed and sat on top of everyone. There were grumbles of, "Cryshtal, gerroffa me!"; "You're shithing on my headth!"; "You need to lose some pounds! Gerroffa my back!" and other such things. The Stardroids were quietly laughing at this, until Sunstar hefted all of the girls, and threw them off. Then it was a race to catch each girl as they fell, Pluto being so unlucky that he caught Sylva and was crashed into by Lunario. The three lay in a heap on the ground trying to untangle themselves. Insult was added to injury as Saturn tripped over them and went flying but still managed to catch Crystal... barely. Sunstar was seething, and stormed over to Azura.

"Get OFF my Terra, child." Azura took note of the child comment. In a flash, she was gone, weaving through the ravaged concrete landscape, hopping over pieces like it was an everyday occurrence. Sunstar blasted plasma at her but kept missing. He blinked as his helmet was lifted off. His eyes rolled up as he was knocked unconscious by Terra.

"I'm nobody's." Immediately, he was tackled by Azura and hugged... again. "Um, you do realize we have to go back to the Starhaven now, right?" She buried her face in his chest plate. Rain giggled.

"I call riding with Lunario!" Sylva tackled her and the two lay sprawled on the ground.

"As long as you don't..." She never finished her sentence, as the other girls yelled,

"Dog pile!" and jumped on them. The Stardroids looked on in confusion. They became even more so when a muffled, "Gerroff, mush!" was heard from the bottom of the pile. Each girl slowly got off as the rest breathed a sigh of relief. Sylva and Rain got up at last and stretched, wincing as their backs cracked.

"As I was saying. As long as you don't choose Pluto, I won't have to beat you up." They surveyed the rest of the levelled landscape, and the first remark was:

"You guys really did a number on this place, didn't ya?" Terra shrugged, and Lunario nodded, being more familiar with the slang.

"Well, we do try. What's with the bantering and dog piling, anyways?" Streak, now latched onto Jupiter, who was trying to grab his helmet out of her hands, answered.

"Bantering and dog piling is respected tradition amongst our group. If you're in the group, you join in the dog piles and help everybody else find a reason to banter." The Stardroids nodded slowly, taking all of it in.

"And what does 'mush' mean exactly?"

"It's a term of endearment."

"Right..."

* * *

So what do you think? R&R, peoples! 


End file.
